Deseos de paginas negras
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Si las acciones de la vida son guiadas por metódicos pasos, resultado de la búsqueda del triunfo se van convirtiendo en manchas negras en páginas blancas, pero al seguir al corazón se escribe con tinta blanca en páginas negras.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

Acotaciones:

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

Datos del fic:

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Se desarrolla en una visita. Después de pasar misiones, vivencias juntos.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Deseos de páginas negras**

.

Lo correcto.

Era una simple palabra que remarcaba con el día a día la rubia proveniente de suna. Se encontraba en medio de la nada. Esperando pacientemente, cosa poco común en su persona. Permanecía quieta, con una expresión de indecisión y tristeza, hacía tiempo que había estado llevando un listado de sus acciones, clasificándolas.

Pero esta vez no podía, pues el sentimiento que se había apoderado de ella después de un enorme odio, era el amor hacia aquella persona odiada.

Ilusos ideales de antaño.

Había escrito en una libreta común, donde las páginas eran blancas, escribía con una tinta negra. Lo normal, donde la normalidad se manchaba con acciones diversas…

Diferentes y únicas por parte de cualquier ser humano, conforme pasaba el tiempo ella sentía que cada vez escribía mas, de hecho compraba una gran cantidad de tinta.

Un día aquella tinta cayó sobre la parte izquierda de la libreta, donde aún no escribía nada, las hojas se mojaron por completo. Ahora eran negras, del color que se sentía en ese momento. No hacia bien el haber ocultado tanto sus sentimientos, bajo una mascarada de frialdad e indiferencia.

Es que conforme pasaba el tiempo, esas hojas se secaban.

Tiempo en el que se dedicaba a actuar, lo dedico a reflexionar de cómo se sentía. Era como si con el pasar del tiempo, todo lo que había escrito con aquel matiz negro, se hubiera juntado, cubriendo las páginas de su vida, si quería continuar solo quedaba una opción…

Consiguió preparar una tinta blanca. Aquella pureza con la que empezaba, la sinceridad había renacido.

Comenzó a escribir en páginas negras. Finamente adornadas por su contraste. Es que ahora quería ser libre. Libre nuevo.

Empezaba a cubrir su pasado turbio con un aura de pureza.

Lo admitía sus sentimientos ahora le dominaban, no había un "lo correcto". Si no un "lo deseo" desde mi corazón, lo cual era suficiente.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, con aquella libreta en sus manos, la persona que esperaba parecía no poder llegar.

De los cielos una figura cayó, resonando en el suelo para que esta sonriera, mientras la persona enfrente se encontraba con sus piernas separadas y una mano apoyada, alzando la mirada para sonreír ampliamente.

─ Veo que he llegado tarde, Hmm ─ Expresó el chico colocándose derecho, mirando interrogante a la chica.

─ Sí, sí que lo has hecho ─ Musitó con comprensión que extraño de sobre manera al joven, que se acerco para posar su mano en la frente de ella, mirándole mientras parpadeaba continuamente confundido.

─ Fiebre no es… - Claudicó con preocupación, a lo que la joven rio sonoramente, sin lugar a duda era algo raro.

─ Idiota… ─ Le describió de una manera particular sin perder una suave sonrisa, pensando en todo lo que le había traído aquí, irse no iba a ser un error. Era simplemente un decisión que esperaba que el aceptara, cerro sus orbes para suspirar tomando fuerzas.

─ Deidara… ─ Profesó de manera seria, para que el otro cambiara su semblante.

─ Hmm…─ Emanó aquel sonido tan característico ─ Dime ─ Dijo al ver algo ausente a la chica.

─ Quiero ir contigo… a donde vayas…─ Mencionó de forma pausada.

El rubio abrió exorbitantemente los orbes. Completamente sorprendido.

Llevaban tiempo de ser amigos. En el que el sentía una atracción aun mayor por ella, guardándolo por completo. Y ahora esto le había sonado a una confesión. Pero no era posible. Abrió levemente la boca, pero cayó, pues no estaba seguro.

─ Por qué yo… Te quiero más de lo que puedo admitir en este momento Deidara ─ Continuó impactando de lleno al joven que quedo boquiabierto. En sus años como criminal, jamás le habían dejado tal impresión, no sabía como reaccionar.

La chica le miró.

Aquella mirada con poco convencimiento por parte del chico, hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera. Bajo la mirada cual a punto de estallar, pero ahora de dolor. Se sentía bloqueada.

Sin embargo pronto sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban firmemente. Logrando que unas lagrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas… Para formar una agradable candidez.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
